


"What is iggy?"

by fluffycute



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycute/pseuds/fluffycute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America got home from a long day of kicking Russia ass on the hero game on Russia xbox when he finds out the something wrong with England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What is iggy?"

**Author's Note:**

> America hey guys it your hero speaking fluffy said this story was awesome so as soon as you guys read it i will. 
> 
> England i don't like the bloody sound of this i herd she knows what my secret is.
> 
> me don't worry guys hehehehe sorry if it a bit short but please enjoy and if you like it please comment.

America just got home from a busy day with russia playing on russia hero game on his Xbox. He was so tried yawning and throwing his jacket over the coat hanger then looking around to see if england was up. England was no were to be seen so america thought to himself he must of went to bed, that reminded him he was tried so he walked up stairs and had a wash before going to bed. When america got to his bedroom he opened the door to find england was lied on his bed drinking some wired red liquid. The first thing america thought was why he drinking in my bedroom then he, thought the something wrong here walking backwards towards the door. "Err Iggy you can sleep in here if you want I'll sleep on the sofa" america said nervously but with in a blink of a eye england was near the door and had locked it america stud in shock as england them throw america on his bed. "iggy what are you doing" america said england jump on top of him and started to undo the top button of america pj shirt america mumbled thinking i'm going to ever die or england gong to be a seme for once england smirked down at america, america noticed england had fangs so he struggled trying to move away "hold still you bloody idiot" england said holding america down more then leaning forward and snicking his teeth in america neck. America cried in pain as england sucked his blood. England then stopped licking the last of the blood coming out off america neck. "how do you feel Alfred" england said smiling america felt dizzy but because he thought he was a hero "i'm fine" he replied england liked the sound of tat so he thought to himself just one more suck wont hurt and he sucked america blood again suddenly america fainted so england stopped "alfred you bloody idiot you could die now why didn't you tell me you were dizzy" america opened his eyes a bit "iggy i'm a hero i wont die" he said weakly so england had no choice but to cut his arm and feed america his blood america didn't like the idea but did't even get a chance to say no as soon as america got at least a tiny bit of england blood he felt strong again and sat up happy with himself "told you i wont die i'm a hero" england faceparmed "your not your now a bloody vampire" england shouted america said "but heroes are not vampires" america replied england signed "whatever alfred" america looked at england sadly "iggy i feel sick" america muted england looked down at him " them feed" england offering america his neck "dude what you doing you said feed were my ham burger" america said england glared at him "you cart eat human food you bloody wanker now feed" england said america looked at him weirdly "feed on your blood no way" england got inpatient and throw america down to the pillow "now alfred you bloody wanker i'm stronger then you feed" england comanned america again did have a choice and felt lie he was getting treated, like a so he bit into england neck drinking england blood but once he started america thought to him self this tastes amazing as england moaned in pain and pleasure. Then america stopped and wiped his mouth "can i go to bed now iggy" america said even do he not tried anymore england smirked "no" pulling america pj shirt apart and kissing down america neck as he held him down to the bed america blushed moaning in pleasure didn't care anymore just sat back and relaxed and let england pleasure most the night till they both feel to sleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> me: so guys how did you like it *giggles* (As i said please comment)
> 
> America: Err-rm i don't remember anything like that happening as i said I'm a hero.
> 
> me yeah right 
> 
> England what the bloody hell I'm not a vampire and your a bloody pervert 
> 
> me;proves i come from england doesn't IT hahaha 
> 
> America high fives me 
> 
> England cases us both with a frying pan THE END


End file.
